iGo To My Reunion
by HarmonyProductions
Summary: It's 2022 Ten years after the iCarly trio graduated from Ridgeway. Sam and Freddie Benson now both 28 are married to each other with two kids and very successful careers. Read what happens at the Reunion with their ex-best friend Carly.


**iGo To My Reunion**

A decade after graduating from Ridgeway High School the iCarly trio heads back to Seattle for their ten year reunion. Things have certainly changed for the three friends. Well they are not exactly friends anymore. Sam and Freddie are more than that. They are husband and wife, although their favorite roles are Daddy and Mama to their five year old son and three year old daughter. Carly hasn't seen or heard from Sam and Freddie in six years. They had a big falling out on May 7, 2016, the day of Sam and Freddie's wedding. Carly was angry because she chose her sister Melanie over her best friend as her maid of honor.

Aside from getting married and having kids. Sam and Freddie have been up to a lot over the past decade. Now both 28, Freddie is youngest CEO of Pear Products in the entire USA division. He graduated valedictorian of Seattle University and earned his masters in Business and Computer Science. Sam is a beloved teacher at Seattle Arts along with her old pal Spencer and also is part of the Seattle Dance group. Sam graduated from Art Institute of Seattle earning a masters in Fine Arts and Dance.

Sam and Freddie are getting ready to go.

"Hey Baby" Freddie asks, "Which tie, even though I know your answer?" He holds a dark blue striped tie and red tie against his white button down shirt.

Sam says, "Eww stripes." "Red tie. Here let me give you a hand with that Honey" She ties his tie as he gently pushes back strands of her straightened locks.

Their five year old son Kyle knocks on their bedroom door "Knocker Knocker," He says, "Can we come in now?"

Freddie answers, "Sure Kyle C'mon in Buddy." "Aly you too Kiddo," Sam adds

The kids walk in the room and try to jump on the bed.

"Woah Dad Lookin' sharp" Kyle compliments Freddie responds, "Thanks son, but no jumping on the bed."

Aly admires, "You look pretty Mama" Sam adds, "Thanks kid, don't do anything I wouldn't do when Uncle Spencer gets here."

Aly smirks and has a devious little look in her eyes just like her mother used to.

"More like don't do anything _I _wouldn't do Alison 'cause Mama got away with a lot." Freddie says with a laugh

Sam playfully hits him in the arm, "Hey Benson we gonna go like I'm really lookin' forward to maybe running into you-know-who." She says that sarcastically referring to her ex-best friend Carly

"Yeah I know Sammy," Freddie replies, "But we have to wait for Spence. He said he'd be here by 5 and it's 10 to 5 ok?" Freddie looks at his watch and rubs the small of Sam's back to comforr her.

5 minutes later...

A knock is heard at the door. Kyle asks who it is and once he finds out it's Spencer.

"Uncle Spencer," Aly yells and jumps into his arms

Spencer picks her up and says, "What up little miss Aly?"

"Not much you can go now Mom and Dad," Kyle shoos

Sam reprimands, "Kyle Fredward Benson that wasn't very nice what do you have to say for yourself huh kid."

Kyle thinks and says, "Um..I love you Mama" in his sweetest angelic voice and with a smile gives his mother a hug.

"Ooh someone's in trouble" Aly sneers, "Ha-ha"

Freddie lectures "Alison Ava Gwendlyn Benson don't you start. That wasn't nice either. Now the both of you better be good for Uncle Spencer."

"I'm sure they will" Spencer adds, "Bye you kids have fun"

They say their goodbyes and I love yous and head out to the garage to decide which car to drive. They have their family car, a black Flanken range rover. Sam has a red Flanken Audi, which she parks in the street. Freddie has a blue Flanken Licoln Navigator, which he parks by Sam's Audi. And lastly they share a silver Flanken Camaro. The Range Rover and Camaro are both in the garage, so they decide on the on the Camaro. Freddie opens the door for Sam after he unlocks the car. Sam hands Freddie the doggy bag she brings, for when she snags some extra food from the craft table. He places it on the floor. They buckle their seat belts and take a 25 minute drive to their alma modern at Ridgeway High.

"Ugh I hate place when we here" Sam groans, "Why did we agree to come here Honey."

Freddie reminds, "Because it's our high school reunion we should go." "And Principal Franklin is retiring tonight. You spent most of you time in dentention with him." He adds with a laugh

He opens the door for Sam gently rubbing the small of her back. She slightly grips his hand.

"Welcome to the class of 2012 reunion..Oh no it's you Puckett," Ms. Briggs says dismayed

Sam corrects, "Actually it's Benson now Francine."

"Freddie married...you Oh that's hilarious." She falls over and laughs hysterically "Surprised you didn't run Benson from a jail bird like Samantha," Mr. Howard adds

"Well Sam's done pretty well. She's a teacher-" Freddie defends his wife

"A teacher!" Mr. Howard and Ms. Briggs laugh harder

Principal Franklin continues, "At Seattle Arts along with Spencer" He orders, "Briggs Howard man the bathroom" 

"But sir!" Ms. Briggs protests "Let's just go Francine" Mr. Howard relents

Principal Franklin adds, "Nice to keep in touch with my students after all these years."

"Yeah it is Ted. Emily's done an awesome job teaching Kyle and Aly's up next." Sam replies sincerly with a smile.

He comments, "Nice to hear the little ones are doing well. Sam and Freddie how's the work goin'"

"I got a promotion to President of Pear," Freddie responds Sam continues, "My next show is a couple weeks at the Space Needle with some of my students."

Ms. Ackerman overhears, "You have children. I wish I had kids, but jail was-"

Principal Franklin yells, "Security!"

The security guards carry away that loopy Ms. Ackerman.

Sam brings up, "Hey you ever hear whay happened to Carly Shay?" "Yeah How is she?" Freddie adds

Carly adds, "Uh I hear she moved to Texas."

"Car-ly well this is awkward, so um..how are things?" Freddie makes small talk

"Yeah Shay what have you been up to?" Sam continues

Carly retorts, "Well if you wanna talk about my dead-end waitressing job and the number of guys who dumped me. Life's great." she adds a tone of a sarcasm.

"Oh um-so have you found the one yet?" Freddie wonders

Carly answers, "Nope. What about you two? Y'all still married?"

"Yeah we've been happily married 6 years now." Sam replies

Gibby taps Freddie's shoulder, "Hey Bensons you guys still travelin' crazy. I'd imagine it must be hard with the kids,"

Freddie smiles, "Hey Gib you know we try to stay local, but we make work if we have to."

"Yeah 'Sup Gibby How's CJ and Tasha?" Sam inquires

Carly interrupts, "You guys have kids now."

"Yep Fredward and I have a son Kyle. He's 5 and a daughter Aly, who's 3." Sam interjects "I've got pictures," Freddie mentions

Carly taunts, "And you two are the parents?"

"Uh ..yeah" They respond

"Man I feel sorry for them," She continues

Gibby points out, "Actually Sam and Freddie are great with kids. Especially their own."

"It's true. Little Kyle helped tutor our CJ in math and Aly walks our dog Omar." Tasha adds

"Well if you'll excuse me." Ted says.

Principal Franklin makes his retirement speech. Sam and Freddie applaud him. Then they share a dance.

"Our song's playing" Freddie reminds

Sam teases, "Yeah and so what Benson."

"Well um.." He stutters

She orders, "Freddie c'mon You're my husband, it shouldn't be this hard. Just say it. Tell me"

Freddie relents, "Well ok..but you're a pro, But-"

"Yes," Sam waits

"Wanna dance Benson?" He asks. "C'mon you're my wife, you should say yes"

Sam agrees, "Eh Sure. Why not?" "Freddie You comin'" She adds

Did I tell you I knew your name

But it seems that I've lost it

Did I tell you it's my own game

This is not your problem

I don't know if I'm gonna change

Wasting time and another day

I keep running away

Even from the good things

Did I tell you it's not that bad

Sitting over here dreaming

Did I tell you I'm right on track

This time I mean it

I don't know if I'm gonna change

Wasting time and another day

I keep running away

Even from the good things

He wraps his arms around her waist. She puts her hands on his shoulders. They stare deepy and lovingly into each others' eyes as they move to the music. A hurt Carly leaves realizing they have everything she doesn't. That's success, a nice house and a job, but more importantly they have a loving marriage with two adorable children.

Freddie comments, "Uh that was nice.." "You know we've haven't danced like that since our anniversary back in May."

"Yeah that was uh..nice" Sam mentions, "More than nice. Smooth move Benson"

Freddie raises an eyebrow and says, "You know I'm a pretty smooth guy"

Sam uncharacteristically giggles at that, "Benson don't ruin the moment"

"Yeah sorry-" He starts

Sam adds, "Shh just shut up and-"

He interrupts her sentence by kissing her.

"And kiss you." Freddie finishes her sentence

Sam whispers, "Let's go."

She grabs his hand and they walk off to the janitor's closet

"Ok you wanna head home to the kids" Freddie assumes "Where are we-the janitor's closet. What do you wa-"

Sam smirks after she shuts him up with a kiss, "You remember Senior Prom?"

"Yeah how could I forget that was our first-" Freddie remembers "But what about the kids?"

Sam reminds, "Well we promised them we'd be home to tuck them in by 9 and it's now 7:30 and besides Spencer's watching them. Don't worry Mama keeps her promises, especially when it comes to our kids."

"Ok, but that still leaves the question as to what we're doing in a janitor's closet my cute wife" Freddie persists

She sits Freddie down on the janitor's old lime green recliner. She slowly takes out the red flower pinned in her har.

She asks seductively, "Freddie my sweet hubby I'd rather show you than tell you, but tell me one thing do you love me?"

"Of course Always." He replies

She inquires, "And even after two kids do you still find me..sexy."

"That's two things, but yes of couse I do." He answers

Sam asks one last thing, "Then will you make love to me?"

"Right here Baby?" Freddie questions

Sam answers in a hushed tone, "Uh huh Right here right now."

"Come here then." Freddie gestures

She sits on his lap in between his legs and undoes his shirt and tie. He nips her neck as he takes off her blue dress.

"Oh..Freddie." Sam moans as he kisses and touches her body

"Sam," He groans as she pleases him

They make love in the janitor's closet and by 8:30. They hold each other, say their I love yous, get dressed, and fix up. Lastly they are having a conversation in the car as they head home to the kids.

Sam smirks and says, "Freddie."

"Yeah Sam." He responds

Sam says, "Tonight was good."

"Because the dance, seeing our old friends, or the sex." Freddie laughs

Sam giggles, "All of it, but I can't wait to see the kids"

"Me too. Hey." Freddie agrees

She looks over and says "Yeah."

"I love you Sam" Freddie says with a smirk

Sam adds, "I love you too."

They arrive home to Spencer, Aly, and Kyle all sleeping on the couch.

"Hey Spence. Thanks man." Freddie wakes up

Sam says, "Yeah Spencer we'll handle it from here."

Spencer groggily replies, "What..no problem they were angels."

"What?" Freddie questions

Sam laughs, "You talkin' about _our kids_."

"Hey we heard that." Kyle mentions

"Yeah." Aly continues

Freddie responds, "We're just kidding guys."

Spencer says, "Well I gotta get home to my wife and kids"

Sam says, "Later Spence."

Spencer leaves. Sam and Freddie carry their sleepy kids up to their rooms and tuck them in for the night

"Good night guys" Freddie whispers

Sam says in a hushed tone, "Love you"

"Good night Love you too," The kids whisper together

And there ends a perfect evening with their children after their ten year high school reunion.


End file.
